1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a commercial game apparatus for executing games using a trained object trained by individual players. Further, the present invention relates to a network game apparatus, connected via a network to a plurality of remotely located client devices, and executing network games in which players using the client devices can participate. Further, the present invention relates to a game system comprising the commercial game apparatus and the network game apparatus. Further, the present invention relates to a client device connected via the network to the network game apparatus. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a recording medium, such as a computer readable medium, having recorded a program for controlling a computer included in the network game apparatus.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Applications Nos. 2000-220656 and 2000-228454, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various kinds of commercial game apparatus for running games in which trained objects trained by individual players are used. For example, in a horse racing simulation game, players own horses that they train for themselves and enter in races as the trained objects. In a car racing game, players modify their individual race cars as the trained objects and have them compete in car races. Some of these training-type games allow the players to take part in a game in a group or compete against another player.
In these training-type games, many players wish to have their own trained objects seen by many other players or compete against trained objects owned by many other players. In conventional training-type games, however, the players are generally only allowed to use their trained objects in the commercial game apparatus where they trained the trained objects. As a result, a player with his or her trained object is only able to take part or compete in games against those other players who are playing in the same commercial game apparatus.
In some commercial game apparatus for running horse racing simulation games, a system has been proposed to allow the players to record information on the training results of their horses trained in the particular games on a prearranged card. In this system, the player can record on the card the training result information of his or her horse trained in the particular system provided at a particular store or arcade. The player can take the card to another arcade where the same type of commercial game apparatus is installed, and the player can enter the horse in races there. However, in order for the player to play the game against a number of other players, the players must all visit the same arcade equipped with the particular commercial game apparatus, which is inconvenient for the players. In particular, if a player wants to play against another player who is far away, either one or the other party has to travel the distance between them, thus restricting the playing of games against players living in remote areas.
In view of the above background, it is an object of the present invention to provide a common ground where greater numbers of players can play the training games using their trained objects. In order to achieve this, the present invention provides a more convenient game system for playing games against players in remote areas, a commercial game apparatus and a network game apparatus for the game system, a client device connected via a network to the network game apparatus, and a recording medium, such as a computer readable medium, having recorded a program for controlling a computer included in the network game apparatus.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game system which comprises:
a commercial game apparatus which performs a game in which a trained object, that is trained by each player, is used; and
a network game apparatus, which is connected via a network to a plurality of client devices located in remote areas, and which executes a network game in which players using the client devices can participate,
wherein the commercial game apparatus comprises:
a trained object information recording medium in which trained object information including training result information about the result of training of the trained object is recorded; and
a trained object information output device which outputs at least a part of the trained object information recorded in the trained object information recording medium to the player who has played the game, and
wherein the network game apparatus comprises:
a trained object information receiving device which receives the trained object information from the player;
a training result information reading device which reads out, based on the trained object information received by the trained object information receiving device, the training result information about the result of training of the trained object;
a game advancing device which advances the network game based on the training result information as read by the training result information reading device; and
a game information distributing device which distributes the game information advanced by the game advancing device to the plurality of client devices via the network.
In this game system, the trained object information of the trained object trained by the player in the commercial game apparatus can be delivered to the network game apparatus for playing the network game, in which a number of players in remote areas can participate via the network. The network connecting the client device used by the players and the network game is not limited to such a global network as the Internet. Thus, the network may include a closed network to which only a limited number of persons have access, or a network laid out within a limited space such as a game arcade. The trained object information includes parameters unique to each trained object and relevant to the proceeding of the game, such as the name of the trained object, and personal information on the player, as well as information concerning the result of training, i.e. the training result information. Apart or all of the trained object information recorded on the trained object information recording medium is output from the commercial game apparatus to the player via the trained object information output device. The trained object information output may, for example, display a password including the trained object information on the screen of the commercial game apparatus, or record the trained object information on a portable recording medium such as a floppy disc (FD) in the form of electronic data. The thus output trained object information is delivered by the player to the network game apparatus via the trained object information receiving device. Based on the received trained object information, the network game apparatus reads the training result information of the trained object by way of the training result information reading device. The training result information reading device reads the training result information from the received trained object information if it contains one. If, however, the received trained object information does not contain the training result information, the training result information reading device reads the training result information associated with the trained object information from other locations such as a database where the training result information is recorded. The thus read training result information affects the advancement of the network game for the trained object. Game information including visual and sound components of the network game are delivered to the multiple client device via the network, thereby enabling the players to play the network game using their client device.
In this game system, the training result information read by the network game apparatus is used as parameters unique to the trained object used in the network game, so that each player can reflect the training result of the trained object in the commercial game apparatus in the network game. Furthermore, a number of players using the multiple client device at remote locations can participate, via the network such as the Internet, in the network game being run on the network game apparatus comprising the game system. Accordingly, the players, by using the client device, can play the game against many other players at remote locations using their own trained objects trained individually in the commercial game apparatus.
According to second to twelfth aspects of the present invention, there is provided a commercial game apparatus, which performs a game in which a trained object that is trained by each player is used, and is used in a game system including a network game apparatus which is connected via a network to a plurality of client devices located in remote areas and which executes a network game in which players using the client devices can participate. The commercial game apparatus comprises:
a trained object information recording medium in which trained object information including training result information about the result of training of the trained object is recorded; and
a trained object information output device which outputs at least a part of the trained object information recorded in the trained object information recording medium to the player who has played the game.
These commercial game apparatus are adapted for use in the game system according to the first aspect of the present invention, such that the player who trained the trained object in the commercial game apparatus can play games against other players at remote locations on the network by using the trained object.
According to a third aspect of the present invention based on the commercial game apparatus of the second aspect, it is preferable that the trained object information output by the trained object information output de-vice includes identifying information for identifying the trained object that the player trained, wherein the commercial game apparatus further comprising a training result information output device for outputting the training result information associated with the identifying information.
If the training result information of the trained object trained by the player contains detailed parameters, the amount of information of the training result information will be great. When the trained object information output device outputs the trained object information containing the training result information, and if the trained object information is to be displayed by a password, the player will have to write down the password, which would be long. If the password is to be recorded on a predetermined portable recording medium, too, a large-capacity recording medium will be necessary, which would be a financial burden to the player. Accordingly, in the commercial game apparatus according to the third aspect of the present invention, the trained object information output to the player contains at least the identifying information for identifying the trained object trained by the player, and the training result information associated with the identifying information is output by the training result information output device, separately from the trained object information. The training result information output device may, for example, transmit the training result information to the network game apparatus via the network, or record the training result information on a predetermined portable recording medium. If the training result information output device records on a portable recording medium, the player will be able to carry the portable recording medium and transfer the recorded contents of the portable recording medium to the network game apparatus. By thus delivering the training result information to the network game apparatus without inconveniencing the player, the player needs to receive only the trained object information. Thus, the training result information, even if the amount of information is great, can be reflected in the network game without putting a burden on the player.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention based on the commercial game apparatus of the second aspect, it is preferable that the trained object information output by the trained object information output device includes the training result information.
In this commercial game apparatus, since the trained object information output from the trained object information output device contains the training result information, the player only needs the trained object information to participate in the network game using the trained object. Accordingly, in contrast to the commercial game apparatus according to the third aspect of the present invention, there is no need to provide the arrangement for delivering the training result information in the commercial game apparatus to the network game apparatus separately from the trained object information.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention based on the commercial game apparatus of the third or fourth aspect, it is preferable that the training result information is training result information of an optimum condition from among the training result information recorded in the trained object information recording medium.
In some training type games, the trained object improves in its abilities, which are used as the training result information as the game advances, while in some others such abilities deteriorate during the course of the game. For example, in some training-type horse racing simulation games, the horse""s potential, after reaching a peak, is preset to gradually deteriorate as the horse gets older. In this type of commercial game apparatus, where the trained object""s potential drops during the course of the game, if the training result information remains as it was when the trained object information was output, the player may not be able to use the trained object he or she trained at its optimal state in the network game, thus detracting from the enjoyment. Therefore, in the commercial game apparatus according to the fifth aspect of the present invention, the training result information as output is that of an optimal state of all the states that the trained object training in the commercial game apparatus had. As a result, the player can reflect the training result information in its optimal state in the network game.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention based on the commercial game apparatus as defined in any one of the second to fifth aspects, it is preferable that the trained object information output device includes a password output device which outputs a password that includes the trained object information converted into a character sequence.
This commercial game apparatus uses the password output device as the trained object information output device in order to output a password containing the trained object information in the form of a character sequence. The password output device may display the password on the display of the commercial game apparatus, print it out on a paper medium and the like, or write the password in the form of electronic data such as text data on a portable recording medium. Once the thus output password is delivered to the player, the player, for example, can transmit the password from the client device such as a personal computer to the network game apparatus connected via the network to the client device.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention based on the commercial game apparatus of the sixth aspect, it is preferable that the password includes a check code associated with the information included in the password.
In this commercial game apparatus, the check word associated with the information contained in the password is contained in the password. The check code may be a character sequence representing the result of calculating code data indicating the information contained in the password according to a predetermined calculation formula. By thus having the password contain the check code, it becomes possible to prevent a player who does not own the password from fabricating his or her own password and using it illegally.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention based on the commercial game apparatus according to any one of the second to seventh aspects, it is preferable that the trained object information output by the trained object information output device includes apparatus information for identifying the commercial game apparatus.
In this commercial game apparatus, the trained object information output device outputs the trained object information which contains the apparatus information for identifying the particular commercial game apparatus. By using the apparatus information, it becomes possible to identify the location of the commercial game apparatus in which the trained object concerning the trained object information was trained. This makes it possible, for example, to limit the players who can participate in local preliminaries based on the apparatus information when such preliminaries are held for nationwide competitions of network games, or to collect statistics on the number of participants in network games on a regional basis.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention based on the commercial game apparatus as defined in anyone of the second to eighth aspects, it is preferable that the trained object information output by the trained object information output device includes date information for identifying the date on which the trained object information is output by the trained object information output device.
In this commercial game apparatus, the trained object information output device outputs the trained object information containing the date information for identifying the date on which the trained object information was output. As a result, it becomes possible to determine a deadline by which players can enter in a network game with the trained object concerning the particular trained object information. By thus establishing a deadline, in the event that a player with a trained object whose deadline has expired wants to enter in the network game once again, the player must play in the particular commercial game apparatus again. Thus, this invention can provide an incentive for the player to play in the particular commercial game apparatus again.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention based on the commercial game apparatus as defined in anyone of the second to seventh aspects, it is preferable that the trained object information output by the trained object information output device includes apparatus information for identifying the commercial game apparatus and serial number information for identifying the serial number of the trained object information output by the trained object information output device.
In the event that different players have trained identical trained objects, these players may output identical trained object information. In particular, when the trained object information is output by way of a simple password, the amount of information is limited and, for this reason, it is highly possible that the same password will be output to those different players. To counter this problem, in the commercial game apparatus according to the tenth aspect of the present invention, the trained object information output from the trained object information output device contains serial-number information as well as the apparatus information. Based on the apparatus information, it can be identified in which commercial game apparatus the trained object concerning the trained object information was trained. Further, based on the serial-number information, it becomes possible to identify the serial numbers of the trained object information that were output from the particular commercial game apparatus in the past. Accordingly, the output of identical trained object information between different players can be prevented even if their trained objects are identical.
According to an eleventh aspect of the present invention based on the commercial game apparatus according to any one of the second to seventh aspects, it is preferable that the trained object information output by the trained object information output device includes apparatus information for identifying the commercial game apparatus, date information for identifying the date on which the trained object information is output by the trained object information output device, and date-specific order information for identifying the order of the trained object information output by the trained object information output device on a particular day.
In this commercial game apparatus, the trained object information output device outputs the trained object information that includes the apparatus information, date information and date-specific order information. Based on the apparatus information, it can be identified by which commercial game apparatus the trained object associated with the trained object information was trained. Based on the date information, the date on which the commercial game apparatus output the trained object information can be identified. And based on the date-specific order information, the order in which the trained object information was output by the commercial game apparatus on the identified date can be determined. Accordingly, as in the tenth aspect of the present invention, the output of identical trained object information from different players can be prevented even if the players have trained identical trained objects.
According to a twelfth aspect of the present invention based on the commercial game apparatus according to any one of the second to eleventh aspects, it is preferable that the trained object information output by the trained object information output device includes acquisition information acquired by the trained object during the game.
In this commercial game apparatus, the trained object information output device outputs the trained object information that includes the acquisition information which the trained object acquired in the commercial game apparatus. This enables the acquisition information to be used in the network games. The contents of the acquisition information vary depending on the contents of the game played in the commercial game apparatus. In the case of the racehorse training simulation game, they include the prize money won, and the title of the race won, for example. In the case of the medal game, the acquisition information may include the number of medals won. Thus, the acquisition information such as the title of the race won can be utilized in a network game for which an experience of having won a specific race is a condition for entry.
According to thirteenth to twenty sixth aspects of the present invention, there is provided a network game apparatus, which is connected via a network to a plurality of client devices located in remote areas, and which executes a network game in which players using the client devices can participate, wherein the network game apparatus is used in a game system including a commercial game apparatus which performs a game in which a trained object that is trained by each player is used. The network game apparatus comprises:
a trained object information receiving device which receives trained object information about a trained object trained in the commercial game apparatus;
a training result information reading device which reads out the training result information about the result of training of the trained object based on the trained object information received by the trained object information receiving device;
a game advancing device which advances the network game based on the training result information read by the training result information reading device; and
a game information distributing device which distributes game information advanced by the game advancing device to the plurality of client devices via the network.
By using this network game apparatus in the game system according to the first aspect of the present invention, a number of remote players can participate in a network game via the network by using the trained object information of the trained objects that were trained in the commercial game apparatus where the training game is played.
According to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention based on the network game apparatus of the thirteenth aspect, it is preferable that the trained object information includes identifying information for identifying the trained object trained by the player, wherein the network game apparatus further comprises:
a training result information receiving device which receives training result information, which is information concerning the result of training of the trained object associated with the identifying information;
a training result information recording medium in which the training result information is recorded; and
a training result information recording device which records the training result information received by the training result information receiving device in the training result information recording medium,
wherein the training result information reading device reads out the training result information recorded in the training result information recording medium, based on the identifying information included in the trained object information received by the trained object information receiving device.
In this network game apparatus, the training result information receiving device receives the training result information as output from the training result information output device of the commercial game apparatus according to the third aspect of the present invention. The received training result information is recorded in the training result information recording medium by the training result information recording device. As the trained object information receiving device receives the identifying information contained in the trained object information output from the trained object information output device of the commercial game apparatus, the training result information associated with the identifying information is read from the training result information recording medium by the training result information reading device, so that the game can be advanced on the basis of the training result information. By such an arrangement, the training result information can be reflected onto the network game without inconveniencing the player, even if the training result information has a large information content.
According to a fifteenth aspect of the present invention based on the network game apparatus of the thirteenth aspect, it is preferable that the trained object information includes training result information, which is information concerning the result of training of the trained object, wherein the network game apparatus further comprises:
a training result information recording medium in which the training result information is recorded; and
a training result information recording device which records the training result information included in the trained object information received by the trained object information receiving device in the training result information recording medium,
wherein the training result information reading device reads out the training result information recorded in the training result information recording medium.
In this network game apparatus, the trained object information receiving device receives the trained object information from the commercial game apparatus according to the fourth aspect of the present invention, and the training result information in the training result information included in the trained object information is recorded by the training result information recording device onto the training result information recording medium. The training result information is thereafter read from the training result information recording medium by the training result information reading device, and the game is advanced on the basis of the thus read training result information. In the network game apparatus according to the fourteenth aspect of the present invention, it is necessary that there be provided an arrangement for receiving the training result information from the commercial game apparatus separately from the trained object information; no such arrangement is required in the network game apparatus according to the fifteenth aspect of the present invention.
According to a sixteenth aspect of the present invention based on the network game apparatus according to any one of the thirteenth to fifteenth aspects, it is preferable that the training result information is training result information of an optimum state in the commercial game apparatus.
In this network game apparatus, the network game can be executed by using the optimum state of the commercial game apparatus. In this network game apparatus, if the training result information is received from the commercial game apparatus according to the fifth aspect of the present invention, the training result information, which is of the optimum state, can be utilized as is. On the other hand, in the case where the training result information is received from a commercial game apparatus other than that according to the fifth aspect of the present invention, the training result information of the optimum state can be read from that training result information if it includes past training result information (history information), and the network game can be played by using the optimum-state training result information.
According to a seventeenth aspect of the present invention based on the network game apparatus according to any one of the thirteenth to sixteenth aspects, it is preferable that the trained object information receiving device includes a password receiving device which receives a password including the trained object information converted into a character sequence, and
wherein the network game apparatus further comprises a password deciphering device which deciphers the password received by the password receiving device and obtaining the trained object information included in the password.
In this network game apparatus, the trained object information receiving device receives the password output by the commercial game apparatus according to the sixth aspect of the present invention, and the password is deciphered by the password deciphering device to obtain the trained object information.
According to an eighteenth aspect of the present invention based on the network game apparatus according to the seventeenth aspect, it is preferable that the password includes a check code associated with the information included in the password, wherein the network game apparatus further comprises a password assessing device which determines whether or not the information included in the password is valid based on the check code obtained by the deciphering in the password deciphering device.
In this network game apparatus, based on the check code contained in the password output from the commercial game apparatus according to the seventh aspect of the present invention, it is determined whether the information contained in the password is valid or not. For example, when the check code is a character sequence converted from the result of arithmetically operating a code data indicating the information contained in the password according to a predetermined formula, the assessment can be made by comparing the code obtained by operating the formula backwards with the code data of the corresponding respective information. Thus, by assessing whether or not the password information is valid, illicit use of the password can be prevented, such as by those players without a password who try to participate in the network game by fabricating a password.
According to a nineteenth aspect of the present invention based on the network game apparatus according to the thirteenth to eighteenth aspects, it is preferable that the network game apparatus further comprises:
an entry application receiving device which receives a entry application indicating a request to participate in the network game as a player; and
an entry decision device which makes a decision to allow entry in the network game based on the entry application if a certain entry condition is met.
In this network game apparatus, the entry application receiving device receives an entry application from a player, and the entry decision device makes a decision to accept entry by the player with the training result information about his or her trained object if a predetermined entry condition is met. The entry conditions vary depending on the contents of the game or the purpose of entry regulation. They may include, for example, the number of participants sought, the number of games played in the commercial game apparatus, and the trained object""s performance based on its training result information.
According to a twentieth aspect of the present invention based on the network game apparatus according to the nineteenth aspect, it is preferable that the trained object information includes apparatus information for identifying the commercial game machine where the trained object concerning the trained object information is trained, wherein the entry decision device makes a decision to allow entry in the network game based on the entry application if the entry condition is met, the condition stipulating that the apparatus information included in the trained object information received by the trained object information receiving device has predetermined apparatus information.
In this network game apparatus, a decision to allow entry by a player with the training result information of the player""s trained object is made if the apparatus information included in the trained object information matches the predetermined apparatus information required as the predetermined entry condition In other words, the decision for entry is made if the certain apparatus information is included in the received trained object information. Accordingly, it becomes possible to carry out a network game in which only those trained objects that were trained in the commercial game apparatus installed in a particular area participate.
According to a twenty first aspect of the present invention based on the network game apparatus according to the nineteenth or twentieth aspect, it is preferable that the trained object information includes date information for identifying the date on which the trained object information is output by the commercial game apparatus where the trained object is trained, wherein the entry decision device makes a decision to allow entry based on the entry application if the entry condition is satisfied, the condition stipulating that the date information included in the trained object information received by the trained object information receiving device has predetermined date information.
In this network game apparatus, a decision to allow entry by the player with the training result information of his or her trained object is made if the date information included in the trained object information matches the predetermined date information required as the predetermined entry condition. In other words, the decision for entry is made if the received trained object information includes the date information within a specific range. This makes it possible, for example, to set a term of validity for entry in a game with the trained object associated with the trained object information, and then to reject entry by those trained objects exceeding the term of validity. Thus, the players can be motivated to play in the commercial game apparatus again.
According to a twenty second aspect of the present invention based on the network game apparatus according to any one of the nineteenth to twenty first aspects, it is preferable that the entry decision device makes a decision to allow entry in the network game based on the entry application if the entry condition is satisfied, the condition stipulating that the trained object concerning the trained object information received by the trained object information receiving device is not identical to another trained object already entered in the network game.
In this network game apparatus, entry in the game can be rejected if the trained object information associated with the entry application is identical to any of the other trained objects already taking part in the game to which the application was made. Accordingly, multiple or redundant entry of identical trained objects in the same game can be prevented.
According to a twenty third aspect of the present invention based on the network game apparatus according to any one of the nineteenth to twenty second aspects, it is preferable that the entry decision device makes a decision to allow entry in the network game based on the entry application if the entry condition is satisfied, the condition stipulating that the player concerning the entry application received by the entry application receiving device is not identical to another player already entered in the network game.
In this network game apparatus, if the player who made the entry application is identical to any of the other players already taking part in the game, his or her entry can be rejected. Thus, redundant entry of the same player in the same game can be prevented. Furthermore, this helps to prevent the possibility of such illicit conduct as one player playing the game all by himself to obtain a privilege designed to be granted to the winner of the game.
According to a twenty fourth aspect of the present invention based on the network game apparatus according to any one of the thirteenth to twenty third aspects, it is preferable that the trained object information includes acquisition information acquired during the game in the commercial game apparatus by the trained object, wherein the game advancing device utilizes the acquisition information in the network game.
In this network game, the acquisition information acquired in the commercial game apparatus can be used in the network game executed by the network game apparatus. The acquisition information can be used in various ways, depending on the contents of the network game. For example, in the case where both the network game and the game in the commercial game apparatus are a horse racing simulation game, the acquisition information acquired in the commercial game apparatus, including the prize money acquired and the number of medals acquired, may be used as parameters to raise the performance of the trained object in the network game.
According to a twenty fifth aspect of the present invention based on the network game apparatus according to any one of the thirteenth to twenty fourth aspects, it is preferable that the game advancing device includes a training device which trains a trained object unique to a player who has entered in the network game, and an initial training result information determining device which determines initial training result information for the trained object to be used in the network game prior to its training, based on the training result information based on the trained object information received by the trained object information receiving device.
In this network game apparatus, the initial training result information determination device determines; the initial training result information of the trained object for use in the network game based on the training result information in the commercial game apparatus, and the training-type game can be executed where the trained object is trained by the training device. In this arrangement, those trained objects that have come to possess higher performance than other players"" as a result of training in the commercial game apparatus can be given higher initial training result information than other players, for example, based on the training result information, there by differentiating the individual trained objects. It should be noted, however, that the network game apparatus according to any one of the thirteenth to twenty fourth aspects of the present invention does not necessarily have to be the training-type game.
According to a twenty sixth aspect of the present invention based on the network game apparatus according to any one of the thirteenth to twenty fifth aspects, it is preferable that the network game apparatus further comprises a privilege granting device which grants a privilege to a trained object that satisfies the certain condition or to a player who has trained such a trained object in the network game.
In this network game apparatus, those trained objects or those players who have trained them that have met the certain conditions in the network game are granted a privilege by the privilege granting device. The certain conditions and the contents of the privilege vary depending on the contents of the game, for example. They may include, for example, the giving of a certificate of commendation or a trophy to the player who won a particular race, or the opportunity for the trained object that has achieved a course record to have the color of the horse made different from other horses.
According to a twenty seventh aspect of the present invention., there is provided a client device connected via a network to a network game apparatus which executes a network game in which players using the client devices can participate, wherein the network game apparatus is used in a game system including a commercial game apparatus which performs a game in which a trained object that is trained by each player is used, the network game apparatus comprises a trained object information receiving device which receives trained object information about a trained object trained in the commercial game apparatus, a training result information reading device which reads out the training result information about the result of training of the trained object based on the trained object information received by the trained object information receiving device, a game advancing device which advances the network game based on the training result information read by the training result information reading device, and a game information distributing device which distributes game information advanced by the game advancing device to the plurality of client devices via the network. Preferably, the client device comprises:
a trained object information input device which inputs trained object information, which is information concerning a trained object trained in the commercial game apparatus;
a trained object information output device which outputs the trained object information input by the trained object information input device to the network game apparatus via the network;
a game information receiving device which receives the game information distributed by the game information distributing device of the network game apparatus; and
a game information providing device which provides the players with the game information received by the game information receiving device.
This client device is connected via the network to the network game apparatus according to any one of the thirteenth to twenty sixth aspects of the present invention. As the player, for example, inputs via the trained object information input device the trained object information about the trained object that was trained in the commercial game apparatus, the trained object information is output to the network game apparatus by the trained object information output device. As the game proceeds based on the trained object information, the game information is received by the game information receiving device, and the game information providing device provides the player with the game screen, audio and the like.
According to a twenty eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable medium having recorded a program for operating a computer included in a network game apparatus which is connected via a network to a plurality of client devices located in remote areas and which executes a network game in which players using the client devices can participate, wherein the network game apparatus is used in a game system including a commercial game apparatus which performs a game in which a trained object that is trained by each player is used, the network game apparatus comprises a trained object information receiving device which receives trained object information about a trained object trained in the commercial game apparatus, a training result information reading device which reads out the training result information about the result of training of the trained object based on the trained object information received by the trained object information receiving device, a game advancing device which advances the network game based on the training result information read by the training result information reading device, and a game information distributing device which distributes game information advanced by the game advancing device to the plurality of client devices via the network. Preferably, the program comprises:
a training result information reading routine for reading out the training result information, which is information concerning the result of training the trained object, based on the trained object information received by the trained object information receiving device that receives the trained object information, which is information concerning the trained object trained in the commercial game apparatus;
a game advancing routine for advancing the network game based on the training result information read in the training result information reading routine; and
a game information distributing routine for distributing game information advanced by the game advancing routine to the plurality of client devices via the network.
The program recorded in the recording medium is run on the computer comprising the network game apparatus according to any one of the thirteenth to twenty sixth aspects of the present invention, thereby providing a network game in which a number of players residing at remote locations can participate by utilizing the trained object information of the trained object trained in the commercial game apparatus where the training-type game is executed.